


His One

by arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu



Series: Skysolo Secret Santa [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Also let's be honest, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I added shapeshifter to the mix, I hope elves and shapeshifter are included in mythical creatures, M/M, Mara is totally Tauriel in this story, Middle Earth, Well Tauriel is exactly how I would imagine an elven Mara, Yes they are in Middle Earth because I'm a huge nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu/pseuds/arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu
Summary: Fantasy AU where Luke and Han are mythical creatures.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngavengerfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/gifts).



> I hope this suits the persons wishes, I didn't know if they prefered stories long or short and I didn't have time for very long, so I hope this is okay.  
> Reminded that english isn't my first language and if you any grammar mistakes to point out I'm all ears!

The stars shone bright tonight as Luke watched them from his balcony. Of all lights, Elves preferred the light of the stars. But stars weren't the reason he was here tonight. He had been waiting for a few minutes now when a falcon flew to him, landing on the handrail quietly, talons circling the smooth wood. A smile bloomed on Luke's face as he brought his hand to caress the golden brown feathers.

“I didn't think you would come.” He said softly.

Feathers slowly disappeared from under his hand, replaced by skin and rough cloth. Soon there was a full grown man before him. He cupped Luke's face and a grin spread on his face.

“One angry elf ain't gonna stop me from seeing _my_ elf!”

He bent down, his lips sealing over Luke's. There was a sigh of relief from both of them as they kissed. They broke the kiss and Luke let his head nuzzle his lover's neck.

“Han,” He whispered, “About my father...”

Han gave a peck on the golden hair and wrapped his arms around him.

“Don't you dare apologize on his behalf kid. He's his own person, what he does isn't because of you.”

Luke scoffed.

“He thinks he's protecting me.”

“From who? Me?” Han asked, a smile in his voice.

“From your 'tainted influence'. I'm apparently too young to know what's good for me or who I love. Says some common shape-shifter isn't worthy of the elven prince that I am.” Luke's indignant huff made it clear what he thought of that.

“Can't blame him on that one,” Han said as his fingers played with one of Luke's sunny strand, “I used to think so mysel-ouch!”

Luke had just given him a jab in the ribs and was now looking at him in the eyes.

“I told you to stop with that! You don't get to choose what's worthy of me, I do, and you're worthy enough to me!”

He punctuated his sentence with a firm kiss that left no room for argument.

They had known their relationship would have to remain secret until Luke somehow broke the news to his lord father. Shape-shifter didn't rank very high in the hierarchy, seen as tricksters, vagabonds, without home or ties. They had no kingdom or government, no rules or customs and often live hidden among Men. Others preferred to embrace the animal in them and rarely took human shape but the fact remained that they were not a defined society. Many Dwarves and Elves saw them as little more than quirky humans, but Men regarded them as outsiders. The fact was, they had no status, no rank, and rarely more than themselves to offer. If he thought about it too long, Luke could see the rage on his father's face when he discovered them.

They had been careless he knew, together for a whole year with barely any close call, they had become complacent. Luke had been in Han's arms when his father had found them. He stood before him as his father raged, telling Han to flee but the other refused to leave him. It was Leia, drew in by her father's shouts who gave him the momentum to force Han to go. Luke didn't think Han would really come to their usual meeting tonight.

“He wants to marry me. I'm to meet another elven for a courtship tomorrow.”

The arms around him held tighter.

“Don't you have something about meeting your 'One'?”

“We do, but not everyone gets to meet their one. Sometimes people marry just because they have to. For heirs.”

Han peppered kisses in his hair, burrowing his face in it.

“I'd like to be your One.” He said quietly.

Luke kissed his neck softly.

“You are.”

**

“You never told me a thing.” Leia said accusingly the next day as Luke waited to be introduced to brand new 'promised'.

He sighed.

“Please if you want to rant about how unbecoming it is for me to be with a shape-shifter, don't.”

“Don't be stupid!” His sister said looking disappointed, “I wouldn't care if you wanted to mate with a dwarf! I care about the fact that you never confided in me! Don't you trust me?”

Luke felt shame as heat rose to his cheeks. He'd been so afraid of what his father would say that he hadn't stop for a second to imagine he could find support in Leia.

“I'm sorry, I do trust you Leia but...”

“You don't trust father,” She finished, “I can understand that, he's never been the same since mother left.”

Their mother had been the kindest soul they'd know and they loved her dearly. She had been their father's whole world. King Anakin had loved Queen Padmé more dearly than anything else and had been ready to burn the whole world when she was attacked by orcs. A poisoned arrow hit her and while her body was healed, her mind was never the same. She sailed for the Grey Haven, alone, making her father promise not to abandon his crown to follow her before she left. His heart had grown colder ever since as if all warmth had left with his dear wife.

The double door opened letting a servant through who told them lady Mara Jade was ready to meet him. Leia gave him a comforting smile.

“I'll try to talk to father.” She said before leaving.

And before he knew it, he was sitting in front of complete stranger, having tea.

**

Mara Jade was sitting straighter than a sturdy oak, her piercing green eyes fixing a point on the left side of his face. Well at least she was just as comfortable as he was.

“I... Is the tea to your taste?” His asked, cringing at how lame that sounded even to his own ears.

“It is quite alright, thank you.” Her tone wasn't unkind but it was carefully controlled.

Another heavy silence settled. Luke cleared his throat.

“I'm afraid... I'm not very good at this.”

There was the shadow of a smile on her face.

“Neither am I.” She studied him carefully, her eyes meeting his for the very first time, “Am I right to assume you're not very... enthusiastic about this pairing?”

Luke shook his head.

“To say the least.”

Her whole stance seem to relax at these words, her shoulders sagging in relief.

“So, who his your One that they cause your family enough grief to make them chose an arranged betrothal?”

Luke smiled, thinking of Han.

“He's a shape-shifter.”

Mara chuckled.

“Lucky you, mine is a dwarf.”

Well she certainly won the contest of the most controversial lover.

“I do not want this any more than you do,” Luke said “But I believe the both of us will be needed to put a term to this.”

Mara nodded, a look of fierce determination on her face.

None of them would give up on their One.

**

“This is out of the question.” Anakin said without hesitation, his answer supported by Mara's mother.

“Father, please...” Leia tried to cut in.

“Enough! This does not concern you!”

“You're my family!” She replied angrily, “Of course it concerns me!”

Luke tried to stay calm knowing his father and sister could enter a shouting match easily. He didn't know about Mara and her mother but theirs seem to be battle cold stares that would probably make snow shiver.

“Father,” Luke cut in calmly but firmly, “Mara has found her One and so have I. Marrying us now is against all we believe in.”

“I'm doing what is best for you!”

“You're doing what's best for yourself!”

Anakin rose from his chair, fuming, and who knew blue eyes could burn like this?

“Don't you understand?! There is no joy in having your One! You may think you're happy now, but all you're doing is planning your own misery!” The room was eerily silent now, the king's outburst freezing all in place, “Your 'One' is a shape-shifter, his lifespan barely half of yours! What do you think will happens when he dies? What if it's a blade and not time that takes him first? There is no beauty in having a 'One', just sorrow waiting to happen!”

All these things Luke had thought about. He knew his life would continue beyond Han's and it was something he dreaded. Simply being apart from him flooded his heart with longing but to imagine a life where Han no longer breathed was a pain he could not phantom. Yet he had not pulled away from him. Because the only thing worse than Han being taken from him, was never being with Han.

“This isn't about me, this about mother.” Anakin turned away from him angrily, “Father she isn't dead, she's waiting for you in the Grey Haven!”

“She left because I couldn't protect her!” The king screamed, “I failed her! But I won't fail you!”

Carefully, Luke laid his hand on his father's arm.

“You did not fail mother, she was wounded, beyond what could be repaired here. And the only way you could fail me now is by taking me away from Han.”

Anakin still had his back to his son. He let out a long tired sigh.

“You're just as driven as your mother you know. She... I think she said I shouldn't be blaming myself but it was so long ago. She was always such gentle soul, how could she have said anything else? She would try to spare my feelings, always, even when I was in the wrong.”

The twins hadn't heard him speak of his wife ever since she left and were now starting to understand why. Anakin turned to Mara and her mother who had remained carefully silent throughout his outburst. His eyes were simply sad now.

“If you would excuse my loss of temper lady Jade, it seems I haven't been thinking clearly these last years.”

“That is perfectly understandable Your Grace.” Mara's mother said without missing a beat.

Anakin continued.

“If you would do me a favour; let your daughter go to her dwarf. If nothing else, it's a political alliance. She gains her One, you gain political support, it's not everyday these two things come in one.”

Mara's smile was polite but her eyes shone with happiness as her mother mumbled some words of unwilling approval.

Anakin turned to Luke.

“Go get your damn falcon already.”

Luke didn't need to be told twice.

**

“How do I look?”

“Perfect.”

“I know _that_ , but to your father. How will I look to him?”

Luke brought Han's head down to kiss him.

“Like the man about to marry his son.”

**Author's Note:**

> A review, a kudo, I don't take critism well but I know I need it so don't hesitate. If you just have a smiley face to leave, don't hesitate to do so, it always feels good!


End file.
